Drabbles: Diez Muses
by Hikari Ishikawa
Summary: Reto de 10 Drabbles sobre el capitán de Rikkai Dai. Ningún enlace entre ellos en particular.
1. Musa 1: Almohada

Reto de la comunidad de 10muses

**Personaje:** Yukimura Seiichi

**Disclaimer:** Personaje de Konomi Takeshi

Ninguna advertencia hasta ahora.

-

**Musa #1 Almohada**

Algunas de las cosas que Yukimura jamás olvidaría de su adolescencia eran los campeonatos ganados con Rikkai Dai y su enfermedad. Estaba de más decir que su vida se encontraba en juego por aquella operación y los interminables días en el hospital que eran en ese entonces, una triste rutina.

Caminaba hacia ningún lugar en particular para llegar nuevamente a su habitación y recostarse en su cama. De vez en cuando los niños que estaban ahí lo visitaban para pasar el rato, ellos decían que la pasaban bien con él. También lo iban a ver sus compañeros de equipo para estar al día con los partidos que jugaban a medida que avanzaban a la siguiente fase, o simplemente para hacerle compañía.

La fecha crucial se acercaba y estaba más que consciente que dependía de ese día, de ese momento seguir viviendo. La noche anterior a la operación no pudo dormir, por más que mostrase una apariencia tranquila a todo el mundo, a él no se podía engañar, tenía miedo. Miedo de dejar a sus compañeros en pleno campeonato mientras se aferraba fuertemente a la almohada y hundía más su cabeza contra ella, ya era una costumbre ocuparla de consoladora. El día de mañana sería decisivo...

—

Los niños que aún quedaban en el hospital lo despedían entristecidos, sería el último instante que podían compartir juntos. Seiichi les sonreía calmadamente, asegurándose de conversar con cada uno de ellos. Echó un vistazo a su dormitorio temporal y sus ojos se clavaron directamente al objeto que estaba entre una frazada.

—Yukimura-kun, es hora de partir —una enfermera se acercó al costado del chico, avisándole amablemente. El muchacho entró y tomó la almohada mirando a la mujer.

—¿Me la puedo llevar?

—No creo que haya algún problema —Yukimura le sonrió feliz, más que nada por haber salido de una y de la más importante. Ahora lo primordial era acompañar a sus colegas en la ardua tarea de continuar batallando en el campeonato nacional, asumiendo el rol de capitán, ese que todos respetaban y que todavía siguen haciéndolo.

Por mientras guardó la tan preciada almohada para llevarla a su hogar.


	2. Musa 2: Fuego

**Musa #2 Fuego**

_Es increíble como cada uno posee un fuego ardiente dentro de nosotros, una llama que nunca se apaga, que nos da fuerza..._ Eso era lo que pensaba Yukimura cuando se sentaba en el banco mientras contemplaba a sus dirigidos jugar. El chico era particularmente bueno observando a los demás y podía notar de manera innata las debilidades de cada uno, por ello sabía que se esforzaban al máximo de sus capacidades, rendían el ciento por ciento en todos sus partidos sin importar su rival. Eran los bicampeones de Rikkai Dai.

_Pero hay momentos en que la flama decae y se ahoga._ No siempre iban a brillar radiantes como el sol, no siempre lo darían todo en los enfrentamientos, no siempre estarían en lo más alto y esto era algo que de alguna manera le preocupaba. No especialmente por él, sino por sus compañeros. Ganar el tercer campeonato seguido no sería tan fácil como los anteriores, debían trabajar más duro para conseguirlo.

Y eso lo sabía mejor que nadie.

Lo sabía desde que había comenzado la lucha por el tercer título antes de que cayera enfermo. Aunque los chicos iban avanzando de igual manera sin él, estaba consciente de que eran los favoritos y a algunos, tal vez ni siquiera se daban cuenta de que se estaban confiando demasiado. Para su suerte se encontraba el estricto de Sanada, para bajarlos de la nube y mentalizarlos en el juego cuando fuese necesario y eso lo tranquilizaba y hacía que olvidara sus inquietudes algunas veces.

Era por eso que ahora tenía el privilegio de examinar minuciosamente desde el banquillo todas las virtudes y defectos de sus muchachos. En ese instante tenía la certeza de que jugaban con toda la energía que atesoraban, como debía ser, como él les había enseñado: no dejar que ese fuego nunca se debilitase ni menos que se apagase, resplandeciendo como una estrella reluciente para poder llegar a lo más alto, para llegar a la cima.

-

**Bueno, van dos. Como siempre, cualquier comentario es bien recibido**

**Corregido n.n o eso creo u.u **


	3. Musa 3: Árbol

**Advertencias:** Algo de shonen-ai, si se le puede ver así. Y participación de Sanada :3

-

**Musa #3 ****Árbol**

Se sentía pleno, sabía que en ese lugar nadie iría a interrumpir su momento de paz, aunque fuera sólo en los recesos. Bajo aquel frondoso árbol de cerezos en el jardín de la escuela podía respirar tranquilamente y ordenar todas las cosas que daban vuelta en su cabeza.

Estaba sentado en la banquilla, relajado, con ambos ojos cerrados disfrutando el gran placer que le provocaba tanta armonía a esas horas. Una leve sonrisa se apoderó de sus labios.

—Yukimura —la voz de Sanada se escuchó rompiendo ese hermoso silencio que amaba tanto el capitán. Seiichi tuvo que dirigir su vista a su compañero soltando una pequeña risita, esas que descolocaban a cualquiera, esas que aún no podía entender Genichirou con exactitud.

—¿No crees que este lugar es simplemente maravilloso? —sabía que el chico adoraba ir al jardín de la escuela a contemplar todas sus plantas, era algo inevitable.

—Humph...

—¿Sabes? este árbol tiene un significado muy especial para mí —más serio, Yukimura se reincorporó en su asiento y examinó fijamente el gran cerezo ante la mirada del estoico fuku-buchou—. Siempre cuando ganábamos algo importante venía aquí, así como también acudía cuando no me sentía muy bien... —Sanada logró ver la nostalgia que transmitía el chico a medida que las palabras salían de su boca; mas no duró mucho ya que Seiichi volvió a mirarlo alegre.

—¿Y cual es el motivo ahora? —se atrevió a preguntar el joven, sin siquiera haber querido preguntarle.

—Ninguno en particular. Queda poco tiempo para salir de aquí así que trato de visitarlo continuamente —tenía razón, no faltaba mucho para que salieran de la escuela, había un ciclo que debía cerrarse. Sumido en esos pensamientos, Yukimura se levantó y se acercó al muchacho tocándole el hombro con su mano, sacándolo de su ensimismamiento.

—No te preocupes, aún queda tiempo —dio un vistazo nuevamente al árbol y se fue, seguido de Sanada unos pasos atrás.


	4. Musa 4: Armario

**Musa #4 Armario**

Yukimura buscaba en cuclillas afanosamente dentro del armario de su habitación algo. Bajo las ropas que estaban colgadas ordenadamente, se encontraban unas cuantas cajas con innumerables objetos de diferentes tamaños dentro. Sacó la primera y halló unos diplomas que le dieron cuando había ganado unos torneos de tenis infantiles. Eso no era lo que buscaba. Sacó la segunda donde se podían ver unos pequeños libros de botánica.

_Cómo pude dejar eso en cualquier lugar_. Se regañaba mentalmente mientras sonreía aparentemente sin darse cuenta. Abrió unas cuantas cajas más y el resultado fue el mismo: no podía hallar lo que quería.

Desde pelotas de tenis hasta artículos de jardinería, pasando por algunos papeles de exámenes pasados y documentos del equipo; pero no podía encontrar _eso_. Finalmente sacó todas las cajas que se encontraban en aquel mueble, abierto en ambas puertas, sin rastro de lo que verdaderamente estaba buscando. Se levantó rendido y observó todo el desorden que había ocasionado. Miró nuevamente cada objeto cerciorándose de que no estaba y cerró los ojos, suspirando.

Tuvo un impulso de golpear el armario pero no lo hizo, no podía estar en otro lugar. Seiichi se sintió irresponsable de la situación, era imposible perder algo con lo organizado que era. Sus tíos no tardarían en llegar y se recostó en la cama tratando de recordar donde lo había dejado.

—¡Seiichi! —demasiado tarde. Las visitas habían llegado.

Cuando caminó a la puerta, pateó sin querer una pelota que dio directamente con el armario, estremeciéndolo completamente. En su movimiento del mueble, de arriba cayó un objeto aparatosamente al suelo, frente a sus pies dejando ver claramente lo que por horas estaba buscando:

Un cuadro pintado en acuarela por él.

Eran unas cuantas flores pintadas que había hecho en su tiempo libre y que ahora pensaba regalarlo a sus parientes. Lo levantó y observó que tenía un rasguño cerca del borde, donde se encontraba de fondo un precioso cielo azul.

—Esto se puede arreglar —sonrió abiertamente mientras colocaba la pintura sobre su cama y bajaba a saludar. Después se encargaría de solucionar eso y dejar las cosas como estaban. Al fin y al cabo el armario necesitaba una limpieza.

-

**Gracias por leer a los que comentan y a los que leen y no comentan igual xD. De todas formas cualquier corrección u otro es recibido.**


	5. Musa 5: Rana

**Musa #5 ****Rana**

Desde hacía dos días que el capitán de Rikkai Dai no podía dormir bien. Esa era la razón principal por la cual en los entrenamientos se le veía cansado y sin ánimos de apuntarse a nada, cosa que preocupaba a sus dirigidos ya que pensaban que podía ser alguna secuela de su enfermedad e intuían que algo no andaba bien con él.

Apenas terminaron las prácticas, Yukimura salió rápidamente de los camarines para poder llegar luego a su hogar y poder dormir algunas horas en la tarde, si es que le era posible pero es interrumpido en la salida por Yanagi.

—¿En serio estás bien Yukimura? —le preguntaba un no muy convencido Renji.

—De verdad Yanagi, no tengo ningún problema —Seiichi respondió amablemente mientras tomaba sus implementos para irse. Definitivamente Yanagi no podía creer que todo estaba bien para el buchou.

—¿Que dices Yanagi? —preguntó Bunta saliendo de unos arbustos con Kuwahara comiendo pasteles.

—86 a que está mintiendo —Yanagi miraba fijamente el rumbo del chico y los otros dos que lo acompañaban lo observaron incrédulos... ¿86? Era bastante, demasiado si consideraban que el joven nunca mentía.

Yukimura llegó a su casa y se dirigió instantáneamente a su habitación. No había dormido nada en aquellos dos días por esos sueños absurdos que lo despertaban cada cinco minutos, esos sueños en que siempre aparecían... ¿ranas?. No meditó mucho en ello ya que sus ojos pedían desesperadamente que se cerrasen, por lo menos dormiría algo...

Pasó alrededor de dos horas y Seiichi estaba despierto, serio, sentado sobre la cama reflexionando el porqué de esos sueños con esas criaturas que le daban vueltas en la cabeza. Realmente no quería hacerlo pero no le quedaba otra opción en el momento así que llamó a Yanagi por teléfono, de seguro sabría algo sobre todo eso.

—¿Por qué no nos habías dicho? —preguntó preocupado/enojado su compañero luego de haber contestado.

—No pensé que fuera muy importante. No quiero causar molestias de todas formas —Renji buscó algún significado fiable de aquellos anfibios al soñar. Tres noches con lo mismo no podía considerarlo algo normal o eso creía.

—Presagia una vecindad inoportuna y desagradable que deberemos soportar sin poder hacer nada. Si además la rana croa se añade el peligro de habladurías y murmuraciones —el chico data le dictó cada palabra como si le sentenciase la cadena perpetua—. Quizás es una conspiración.

—¿Conspiración? —Yukimura frunció el ceño algo indignado, lo más probable es que Renji no le dijo esto último en serio—. ¿De verdad crees en eso Yanagi?

—Si consideramos que la próxima semana es la final del torneo nacional, es muy probable que estén planeando algo en contra de nuestro equipo, especialmente de ti.

El día decisivo había llegado y ambas escuadras estaban listas para enfrentarse con todas sus armas. El regreso de Seiichi era lo más destacable del equipo defensor del título y Seigaku estaba preparado para vencerlos por segunda vez en el año. Yukimura había dormido mejor, desde esa vez no soñó más con esas tontas ranas y sus rivales tenían guardado como principal arma al chico de primero. Estaba seguro que cambiaría esa especie de predicción y las situaciones se invertirían... la final del torneo nacional recién había comenzado.


	6. Musa 6: Instinto

**Musa #6 ****Instinto**

Yukimura podía ser muy afable y gentil con todos, sin quitar esa calmada e intrigante sonrisa de su rostro. Pero toda esa calidez que transmitía hacia los demás se podía ir de un momento a otro a la misma mierda. O eso pensó Sanada luego de levantarse de la cama y ver recostado al chico que estuvo a su lado en esa noche, durmiendo como un ángel. Era difícil de creer, cierto.

Esa noche después de haber celebrado hasta altas horas de la madrugada, Genichirou se dejó seducir por las insinuaciones de su amigo llevándolo hacia su departamento. Con un poco de alcohol en el cuerpo y casi completamente irresistible, era imposible no dejarse llevar por aquel joven que sabía de alguna manera manejarlo a su antojo.

Nunca pensó que Seiichi podría tener tal instinto salvaje, como si fuera innato, anticipando cualquier movimiento del muchacho a medida que las caricias aumentaban. Había descubierto otra faceta del supuestamente delicado chico, siendo que se conocían hacía bastantes años. Yukimura seguía durmiendo plácidamente, como si no fuera posible que hubiese hecho semejante acto en la noche, placentero a pesar de todo.

—Genichirou... —se quejaba mientras se frotaba los ojos para poder abrirlos. Sanada se estaba vistiendo frente a él, poniendo su atención hacia el peliazul—. ¿Cómo has amanecido?

—Bien. —Se terminó de vestir y tomó su chaqueta, dispuesto a irse. Después de todo no estaba en su casa y la suya no quedaba muy cerca. Al notar que se iba, Yukimura se sentó en la cama y lo observó severamente, como si salir de ese departamento era lo peor que podía hacer.

—Quédate un poco más —esa voz con la que suplicó hizo estremecer a Genichirou, sabiendo que las posibilidades de que se negara eran ínfimas. Dejó su chaqueta colgada y volteó para mirarlo, suspirando resignado.

—Sólo un rato.


	7. Musa 7: Sangre

**Advertencias: **Shonen-ai y participación de Sanada 3

-

**Musa #7 ****Sangre**

Apenas Yukimura notó un rastro de sangre en la nariz de Sanada, corrió rápidamente a verlo. Lo más probable era el gran calor que hacía jugando a pleno sol en las canchas de la escuela un fin de semana.

—¿Estás bien?

—Si —Seiichi estuvo a punto de sacar un pañuelo de su bolsillo cuando vio el hilo carmesí caer hacia los labios de su amigo y sonrió divertido. No alcanzó a sacarlo y en cambio, con ambas manos sujetó el rostro de Genichirou y limpió con sus labios el resto de sangre que yacía en ese lugar. Sorprendido, el primer instinto del fuku-buchou fue alejarse pero antes de que lo hiciera se arrepintió de la idea... ahora que lo pensaba se sentía bastante bien.

Luego de unos momentos, Yukimura sacó el pañuelo para que se limpiara lo que le quedaba en la nariz mientras Sanada lo tomó con desconfianza.

—Genichirou —llamó el capitán serio, provocando toda su atención—. Tienes que ser más precavido la próxima vez que juegues con estas temperaturas.

—Lo sé —se sentía estúpido, como un niño pequeño siendo regañado. Por otro lado, al notar eso, Seiichi cambió su expresión y se acercó cautelosamente al chico.

—Pero fue divertido —un susurro casi inaudible pero que de todos modos escuchó Sanada. Tomó su raqueta y con la mano que le quedaba libre se tocó los labios disfrutando el sabor que aún quedaba.


	8. Musa 8: Tormenta

**Advertencia: **Fuji… es un personaje lo sé xD, pero de todas maneras es advertencia u.u

-

**Musa #8 ****Tormenta**

Seiichi corrió a un paradero cercano para cubrirse de la fuerte lluvia que caía luego de salir de la escuela. El clima estaba cada vez peor y no podía arriesgarse caminar ya que si algo ocurría, estaría solo. Esperó unos veinte minutos para que la situación se calmase.

—Mal tiempo ¿no? —la voz que estaba a sus espaldas asustó al chico, quien se volteó al instante.

—Fuji... —no era la mejor compañía en medio de esa tormenta así que sólo decidió seguir la corriente—. Tienes razón.

Los dos sonreían como si nada ocurriera mientras oscurecía a medida que pasaban los minutos. Yukimura esperaba a que pasara lo que fuera para irse inmediatamente y dejar ahí al tensai de Seigaku, pero también era obvio que tomaría el primer transporte.

Los autos que transitaban a esas horas eran escasos y debían retroceder reiteradas veces para no ser mojados con algunos conductores desconsiderados que pasaban sin fijarse si había alguien por ahí. Había mucho silencio y muchas sonrisas cómplices, como si el que los viera pensara que existía un buen ambiente...

Un auto rojo se detuvo frente al paradero, Seiichi alzó una ceja extrañado y Fuji sonrió de oreja a oreja.

—Nee-san —lo único que escuchó Yukimura para predecir lo obvio. Syusuke soltó una risita de victoria cuando se acercó al vehículo pero el rostro de intriga que vio en su hermana al ver la presencia del capitán de Rikkai Dai tras él le hizo cambiar de opinión. Recapacitó la situación: él se iría a su casa felizmente mientras vería al chico mojarse unas cuantas horas ahí pero... si no hacía nada al respecto su hermana mayor hablaría y no quería escuchar lo que sabía que iba a decirle.

—Yukimura —llamó casi dulcemente Fuji—. ¿Quieres que te llevemos?

Seiichi sabía que estaba jugando y le dieron unas tremendas ganas de desfigurarle la cara. Muy contrario a eso, el joven aceptó complacido, como si fuese un honor andar con un chico de su escuela rival paseando en auto por las calles en medio de la lluvia. En ese momento se prometió vengarse apenas tuviera la primera oportunidad de hacerlo; no dejaría que Fuji ganara de ningún modo.


	9. Musa 9: Concierto

**Advertencias:**Igual que la musa 7 u.u

**-**

**Musa #9 ****Concierto**

En las calles de la cuidad buscaba nada en particular, esperaba que algo le llamara la atención para que su mente pudiera procesar y poder regalarle alguna cosa a Sanada para su cumpleaños. Después de unas horas paseando llegó a la conclusión de que no había regalo perfecto para él. Estaba sentado en una de las bancas de una plaza y un papel cayó directamente a sus pies, dejando ver un gran título que decía "Concierto de Tango".

Al chico se le iluminó el rostro al ver el anuncio y tomó el volante para verificar la fecha; exactamente en una semana. Tipos de eventos como éstos no eran comunes así que su suerte le estaba acompañando. Guardó el papel en su bolsillo y se dirigió a su hogar.

—

—Llegamos... —el peliazul le sonrió dejándolo parado en frente de un Teatro. Cuando vio las manos de Yukimura y dos entradas para el concierto que estaba escuchando quiso abrazarlo para agradecerle el haberlo llevado hasta allí, pero se contuvo... era Sanada. A cambio de eso le susurró un "gracias" y casi haciéndose chiquito, siguió al buchou que ya estaba en la entrada pasando los boletos.

La función había sido maravillosa, pensó el moreno y se preocupó de que si su acompañante le incomodó el hecho de que tuvo que ir con él para verlo. Seiichi seguía caminando tranquilo, como si realmente hubiese disfrutado de aquel espectáculo tanto como el festejado.

—Sanada —Yukimura se detuvo frente a él y con una gran sonrisa lo besó fugazmente—. Feliz cumpleaños.

El chico reconsideró el gesto de su amigo para luego sonreírle de igual manera. Sin duda, Genichirou había pasado uno de los mejores cumpleaños de su vida.


	10. Musa 10: Suerte

**Musa #10 ****Suerte**

Esa mañana había despertado pensativo en lo que estaba hablando con su madre la noche anterior. Era sobre aquello de determinar si existía la suerte o no. Mientras su madre insistía en que _sí_ existía sin mucho fundamento, el chico decía todo lo contrario, como si su pretexto fuera más justificado.

—¿Qué es la suerte para ti, Seiichi? —preguntó la mujer de pronto cruzada de brazos. Seiichi pensó unos momentos antes de contestar; una palabra muy frecuentemente usada y no podía dar una definición certera.

—Pienso que es una conclusión, un resultado —respondió llevándose una mano a su barbilla—. Por ende, ese resultado es gracias a una acción que uno hace, que es creada por nuestra mente... por lo tanto —el chico rió victorioso—. ¿Dónde está la suerte, Kaa-san?

La mujer procesó cada palabra de su hijo y tuvo que reconocer que tenía un fundamento bastante aceptable.

—Entonces —sonrió la señora intrigantemente—. Ya que lo que siempre tienes es suerte... ¿podrías levantarte mañana temprano a comprar la mercadería y de paso hacer el desayuno?

El joven había despertado pensativo por aquello y recapacitó lo de la noche anterior, arrepintiéndose de su _filosófica_ respuesta. Un día Domingo levantándose a las siete de la mañana para hacer el desayuno a toda la familia y luego ir de compras al mercado. Definitivamente el tenista tenía _suerte_.

-

Por fin terminé esta tabla 3 salta de un lado a otro. Yukimura es uno de mis personajes favoritos así que fue agradable escribir sobre él . Gracias por leer.


End file.
